The RWBY Gamer: PAYDAY Edition (Being revised)
by Rabbit the Writer
Summary: This isn't your typical gamer story. While, yes I do die and go to Remnant, but while most other gamers go there and do good deeds I'm in it for my PAYDAY. I may also do something good here and there. (Not the best at summaries and the title may change later on)
1. Game Start!

**Hello if you're reading this Fan Fiction then I've caught your interest or at least the summary did. This is a short list of what you should know**

 **This is a self-insert, there will be a mix of the gamer, payday the heist/ payday 2, it's an AU, Other games will be slightly mentioned, most weapons And weapons mods come off payday 2, It's a RWBY FanFic (no duh), I'm using the old skill tree for payday 2, some of the skills will be slightly modified**

 **And last but certainly not least I do NOT own anything except my username and any original name I use. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Now on to the story.**

So here I am on a typical day. I'm playing payday 2 with random people or friends, reading Fan Fiction, YouTube and around 6:30 pm I go for a late night jog.

However this time I don't look both ways before crossing, my earbuds are at max volume, and the driver is going way over the speed limit.

The driver hits me and doesn't even get out of the car to make sure if I'm alive. The road is cold and my last thought is "I regret nothing" and everything goes to black.

 **Congratulations, you have been chosen by the big man upstairs to become The Gamer, you'll wake up in a new, but familiar world. There you'll meet new and old friends. Together you'll pull off the biggest heists in history and go on a many amazing adventures.**

 **It's time to get your PAYDAY too (A/N see what I did there)**

"Alright so this is the afterlife, weird…..wait hold up did they just say I'm The Gamer now? That so fucking cool, but I'm dead."

 **To begin let's give you a new name.**

 **First name:**

 **Last name:**

Alright, let's keep it simple.

First name Alex. Last name Mason.

New life might as well use the name of one of my favorite characters from call of duty before it became crap.

 **Your new name is Alex Mason.**

 **Is this correct?**

I said yes and another screen popped up.

 **Would you like a tutorial, Mr. Mason? (It is highly recommended)**

"Sure, not like I have anything better."

" **Very well. let's start with the commands. Commands come in two versions soft and hard, Soft commands can be activated by thought , speech or touch, Hard commands can only be activated by speech or touch.**

 **Please make a selection Mr. Mason.**

"Soft commands please." I went with soft since I didn't have to say inventory out loud every time I wanted to access it.

 **Now don't worry too much, Soft or Hard commands won't be activated if you use a keyword in the context of a sentence. To continue please say or think Next.**

I thought next to see if the commands actually worked.

 **Now, let's take a look at your menu. Now access your menu by thinking or saying menu.**

"Menu," I thought and a blue screen opened up along with nine other options.

Status

Skills

Inventory

Equipment

Quests

Relationship

Factions

Skill Tree

 **Let's start with your Status.**

"I would, but I'm curious about that skill tree….skill tree," I thought

 **Come on buddy, work with me. The sooner we get this done the sooner you'll get to go to your new life.**

"Seems this thing has a sense of humor…..might as well get on with this status please."

Alex Mason

Level: 1

Reputation: 0

Title:

Hp: 100

Armor: 0/0

Aura: 0/0

AR:2/Min

Stamina: 105/105

SR: 2/Min

STR: 7

PER: 8

END: 6

CHA: 6

INT: 10

AGI: 8

LCK: 8

Stat points: 0

Skill points: 0

Exp: 0/100

Reputation points: 0/3,000

Lien;

Condition: Normal

 **This is your profile. These numbers are extremely important, so it's advised that you learn them.**

 **Now let's give you the rundown.**

 **Level: This is your current level. This is the power average of an individual. The higher the level of a character the higher power they have. Level is increased by earning Experience points. Leveling up increases your HP and Aura and gives you two extra status points.**

 **Reputation: This is your criminal standing. The higher it is the higher respect you have in the underworld. It's also unlocks contacts such as a weapon dealer, an armorer and so on.**

 **Title: This is your current title. Titles can give many effects and are unlocked by meeting a certain criteria.**

 **Hit points (HP): Hit points tell you how much damage you can take before falling.**

 **Damage taken reduces your HP. Once you reach zero you'll go into bleed-out mode. Once you go into bleed-out mode you'll have thirty seconds to get medical attention or the injection before passing out. Once you pass out someone can finish the job. HP can be refilled by using medical items such painkillers, bandages, and so on or by sleeping or eating bits of food.**

 **Armor: Once your aura is gone your armor will keep your HP from going down until it gets destroyed.**

 **Aura: You first line of defense. It's your soul basically making a shield around you to keep you from getting seriously hurt. It also helps to speed up the process of recovering from wounds such as gunshots, broken bones, etc.**

 **Aura Regeneration (AR): How fast your Aura can regenerate**

 **Stamina: Determines how long you can run, climb or anything that requires a lot of strength to be maintained.**

 **Stamina Regeneration (SR) Determines how fast you can recover Stamina.**

 **Strength (STR): Determines how strong you are. It also affects how much damage a melee weapon does, how much you can lift, and how much you can carry in your inventory.**

 **Perception (PER): Determines what you notice around your environment. As well as how accurate you are with all firearms.**

 **Endurance (END): Factors how many hit points you have and how resistant you are to poisons, radiation, and disease.**

 **Charisma (CHA): Determines how much influence you have in a conversation and how good your acting and lies are. Can also help when negotiating with people.**

 **Intelligence (INT): Determines how smart you are. Higher INT means more EXP, faster learning rate, and a higher Aura.**

 **Agility (AGI): Determines how fast your body can move. Affects how fast you can reload and how quick you are to react to danger.**

 **Luck (LCK): Determines how lucky you are. Affects the drop of rare items and how well you do in gambling.**

 **Stat points: points used to increase your S.P.E.C.I.A.L.**

 **Skill points: Used in the skill tree to get rather exotic skills.**

 **Experience points (EXP): represents your progress between levels. Is earned by killing mobs, completing quests or training your skills**

 **Reputation points: Represents your progress between reputations. Is earned by doing legally questionable action.**

 **Status: Represents the condition of your the body. It affects your S.P.E.C.I.A.L.**

 **Now your stats aren't much, so here's five Stat points to help you out.**

"Alright, five points. Let's see. I let's add a point to my lowest stats which endurance and charisma. Then add two points to strength to increase my inventory capacity. Then the last point to precipitation so I'm better at shooting

 **[Thanks to careful planning your INT went up by 1]**

"OK a free point, but I get the feeling I'm going to get a lot of those since I'm a low level."

 **[Thanks to your understanding of lower levels your INT went up by 1]**

"This is the kind of crap I was talking about," I said slightly annoyed.

 **Since you played video games I have the feeling I don't have to explain everything on the menu.**

"Oh thank god. I thought it was going to be one of those tutorials where it drags on forever."

 **Now let's move onto the skills menu.**

"Skills," I said deciding to use the voice command.

 **Gamer's Mind Level: MAX**

 **Description: You no longer panic during high times of stress and it becomes easier to make critical decisions in high-situations.**

 **Gamer's Body Level: Max**

 **Description: When damaged you only feel the pain for a few seconds. Allows most wounds to disappear. Depending the severity of the wound determines how long it takes to disappear. Some wounds will leave a scar if it's damaging enough**

 **Observation level: 4**

 **Description: Allows you to collect information on people and objects. Can also help you spot details invisible to other people**

 **Bleed out Level: Max**

 **Description: Allows you to make a final stand when you're out of HP**

 **Note: Please be aware you can only go into bleed out** **THREE** **times before passing out. Can be recharged when you use a medic bag, sleep, or get medical attention**

 **Don't be sad that you only have a small bit of skills. You'll get more over time.**

 **Now let's return to the menu.**

"Menu," I said and once it came up."Skill tree."

 **This is your skill tree. The only way to obtain the skills here is through skill points, but the only way to obtain those is through leveling up your reputation.**

 **Let's give you the rundown**

 **Mastermind: The Mastermind is a manipulative leader who excels in situational control.**

 **The Enforcer: The Enforcer is a violent criminal, usually employed by crime syndicates to do jobs no one else can.**

 **The Technician: The Technician is an expert in the practical application of criminal science, enjoying anything that goes BOOM!**

 **The Ghost: The Ghost is a stealth artist, capable of Grand theft without force or violence.**

 **The Fugitive: The Fugitive is a survivor, always on the run and an expert at hiding from the law.**

 **Now I'll throw you a bone and give you three skill points free of charge.**

"Alright. Let's see. Unlocking The Mastermind gives me a medical bag so that's a must. The Enforcer gives me an ammo bag so again that's a must. The Technician give me two explosive charges. Tempting, but I'll see what the others give me. The Ghost gives me one EMC. Not really useful, so no. The Fugitive gives me four first aid kits, but if I remember correctly they don't recharge my bleed out. So guess I'm going with the explosives.

 **[Thanks to careful planning your INT went up by 1]**

 **[Your items can be found in your Inventory. Along with other things as well. So please go there now]**

I said "Inventory" and my inventory opened up

Inventory

Black T-Shirt (1)

Grey hoodie (1)

Black pants (1)

Black Running shoes (1)

Hockey Heat mask (1)

Light ballistic vest (1)

Frag grenades (1)

Medical Bag (1)

Ammo Bag (1)

Trip mines (2)

Chimano 88 pistol (1)

AMCAR Rifle (1)

Locomotive 12G Shotgun (1)

Brass knuckles (1)

Injection (3)

Samsung Galaxy (1)

"That's some pretty good stuff, but those guns are where the worst in Payday 2. Well gotta start with something i suppose, but what's the injection?" I thought

 **[This is your inventory. It will be disguised as a bag to avoid people asking questions and as for the Injection well….Payday 2 logic, so just roll with it. As for the medical bag, ammo bag, and explosives (including the grenades)every time they're used they will replenish every 24 hours]**

"So basically the injection will give me some of my health back after someone injects it into me after i go into bleed out mode...yep payday 2 logic" i said after reading that

 **[so this concludes the tutorial, but here's some side notes]**

 **[1-You're going to the RWBY universe...have fun]**

 **[2- You'll be a few weeks into RWBY]**

 **[3-Relationships go from zero hearts to five hearts]**

 **[4- Faction marked you from idolized to vilified and anything in between….just think of Fallout New Vegas]**

 **[5- Crime. Net will give you contracts and Contacts]**

 **[6- It's an AU so somethings are not the same]**

 **[7- Equipment allows you to put stuff on easily and quickly, So get your guns and clothes on]**

I said "Equipment" and a screen came up. The screen had a human body with the labels Top, over shirt, armor, bottoms, shoes, you get the point.

Next to that were the weapon slots. There were five slots. There was the primary weapon, secondary weapon, sidearm, melee weapon, and throw-able.

I proceed to equip the black T-shirt, then the black hoodie, followed by the black pants and black running shoes

After the clothes i equipped my weapons. The AM CAR was the primary, Locomotive was the secondary, Chimano 88 was my sidearm, brass knuckles were the melee and the grenades were the throwables.

I looked at myself and thought "Not bad, but where are my weapons stashed?"

I looked at my bag and saw the AMCAR and the Locomotive strapped to the bag while somehow a holster got onto my leg and the pistol was in it.

After that a screen came up right in my face, it's not even funny how close it was to me

 **[This is the end for now, enjoy your new life. Get a girl, make history and most important of all DON'T DIE AGAIN also have fun….BYE!]**

 **(A/N Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I will hopefully have the second chapter up soon. So please review, follow, favorite, and with that being said Rabbit out!)**


	2. Welcome to the Roach Motel

**(A/N: Rabbit here with another chapter of** ** _The RWBY Gamer: PAYDAY Edition_** **. So, when we last left off, I just finished the tutorial, and now I'm gonna be in everyone's favorite dry cleaner.)**

"Kid, wake up," said an unfamiliar voice

My eyes slightly open and adjust to the sunlight.

"Hey, kid, I said wake up," the voice again, this time with a bit more force.

"Huh?" I replied, trying to process what's happening.

"We're at the safe-house. Now get out of the van."

I got out of the van. The van drove off, and I look at the building in front of me. I was in front of a dry cleaner named Bodhi's Dry Cleaning. As I approached the dry cleaner and quest came up.

 **Quest: Welcome to Remnant, Part 1 of 2**

 **Welcome to Remnant! Right now, you're at the front of your new safe house. It may not seem much, but looks can be deceiving. Get to know your safe house since you'll be using it quite a bit. You can always look for bigger and better safe house, but for this is what you have.**

 **Objectives:**

 **] Answer the phone**

 **] use at least three items in the safe house.**

 **] Activate the secret trapdoor**

 **] Sleep**

 **Optional objectives:**

 **] Interact all possible items in safe house**

 **] Build an item**

 **Rewards:**

 **300 EXP**

 **150 Lien**

 **Weapon mod (1)**

I closed the notification screen and went inside the dry cleaners. As I set one foot inside my phone started to vibrate and when I looked at the caller ID, all there were only three question marks. I raised an eyebrow and answered the call

"Hello?"

"So, you're the new guy."

The voice was familiar… _My god, I'm talking to Brain._ Gotta stay calm and focused. "Guess I _am_ the new guy, and who the hell am I talking to?"

"Bain. And you are?"

"Alex...I assume you didn't call to just talk, so what do you need?"

"Straight to business. I like that. Just called to make sure you're settling in just fine and it seems you are."

"Not much of a safe house, but I'll manage."

"Remember, kid: looks can be deceiving. Look for a stock of lien. Once you find it, place it on the statue and then the real fun begins."

Before I could reply, he hung up, and I was left with a ringing sound. I put my phone in my pocket and looked around.

It was your typical dry cleaners: clothing, the counter, washing machines, and all that good stuff. I scanned the room and saw a door that led to the back. I walked over and more or less shouted, "Hello?...Anyone home?"

The only sort of response I got was the song "I Will Give You My All" by Simon Viklund:

 _I will give you my all pretty baby. I'll come whenever you call for me, lady, yeah._

I found myself singing along and chuckled as soon as I realized it.

I walked into the back and noticed two things: 1) there was a lot of boxes, and 2) the freaking floor was missing a couple of boards, which bugged the hell out of me.

"Talk about crappy craftsmanship," I said aloud as I walked around and noticed more parts of the floor missing boards.

I found the source of the music, which turned out to be a boom box sitting on a nightstand blasting the music. Near the boom box was my room, and to be honest, it sucked: there was no wall blocking it off, and it had two makeshift beds, two desk lamps, a half-empty bottle of whiskey, some magazines, and one nightstand.

"Well, this sucks...Note to self: buy a better bed."

I walked over to the bed to get a better look and a notification came up.

 **BED: This is used to recover HP and to recharge your bleed out. Higher quality bed recovers more HP and provide more perks. Sleeping with someone, such as companion, will provide more perks and increase EXP received from killing enemies.**

"So, sleeping won't fully restore my HP...Well, shit."

I thought "observe" and some information came up on the bed.

 **LOW QUALITY BED: Restores 10% of used HP and can give the [perk well rested, which will increase EXP intake by 5%.**

"Well, I suppose it's better than nothing. Let's see what else this place has to offer."

In front of my room were two couches and a round table. The large blue couch that had seen better days; it was missing a cushion and had a couple of tears. The other couch was a brown leather one that seemed old and had a weird pink teddy bear sitting on it. I decided to observe the stuff to see if it provided anything useful.

 **BEATEN UP OLD COUCH: This has seen better days, but can still be used. When you're seated, it increases your stamina regeneration by 1%.**

 **USED LEATHER COUCH: It's been used, but much better than your blue couch. When you're seated, it increases your stamina regeneration by 3%.**

 **TEDDY MOO DOLL: This weird teddy bear thing contains a saw inside; the saw can be upgraded at a work bench.**

"Alright. Nothing particularly useful, but it's helping level up my observation skill."

Near the couches was the statue Bain mentioned. It was a statue of Lady Justice, except she was missing an arm, her sword, and the fact her lips were covered in what would remind you of the Joker from _The Dark Knight_.

If I remembered correctly I had to place a stack of cash on her scale to activate the secret area.

 **[Recalling old memories increased your INT went up by 1]**

I shook my head and made my way to the kitchen. It was nothing special: standard fridge, what I assumed was gas-powered-or in this case, dust-powered- stove, and a sink. I walked towards the fridge and a couple of notifications popped up.

 **FRIDGES: For the most part, used to store food and anything that can spoil, but if you really wanted to you can store others things such as a weapon**

 **CHEAP USED FRIDGE: This type of fridge has been used, but still works enough to keep food from spoiling and has enough room to store about 150 small ingredients, 50 medium ingredients, 20 large ingredients, or 5 extra-large ingredients.**

 **Currently, this fridge has enough storage for 148 small ingredients, 48 medium ingredients, 15 large ingredients, or 3 extra-large ingredients.**

 **[Your observation skill increased from level 4 to level 5!]**

I scratched my cheek and opened the fridge to see what was inside that was taking up space. I opened the fridge to find a half a bottle of soda and a half-finished ham sandwich.

 **PEPSCHNEE SODA: Brand of soda produced by the Schnee company; however, it seems that this soda has gone flat and no longer contains its full capacity, giving you half of the perks. Restores 5 HP.**

 **VERY OLD HALF SANDWICH: The bread has gone stale, and you're sure the ham isn't exactly edible. It's also heavily advised you don't eat this sandwich. Decreases HP by 5**

 _Gross...How old is this sandwich?_ I thought as I picked it up and threw it into the trash; as for the soda, it went down the drain. I walked to the stove and, surprise, surprise, I got more notifications.

 **STOVES: Used to cook ingredients. Cooked ingredients give higher HP and Stamina. Some ingredients might even give some interesting temporary perks. More expensive stoves produce higher quality meals, which in turn, gives a higher chance to give more perks and more HP.**

 **[Your observation skill increased from level 5 to level 6!]**

I closed the notifications and looked around the kitchen. Honestly, with a bit of cash and some elbow grease, I could turn this place into a decent safe house. Scanning around the kitchen, I saw a stack of lien sitting on a counter next to what I assumed was a bottle of hot sauce and a jar of peanut butter. I picked up the stack of lien. It felt heavy and, from what the observation skill told me, it was worth about five-thousand lien.

I held onto the lien and walked around, eventually coming across the garage, but as you can guess, I got another notification. When you think about it, they're actually giving me more fucking tutorials.

 **GARAGE: Used to park, store, modify, repair or even build personal vehicles. Vehicles can be modified to increase performance or increase its protection. However, keep in mind that adding armor or weapons can drastically slow down the vehicle.**

 **VEHICLES: This is divided into two ways: PERSONAL VEHICLE and ESCAPE VEHICLE.**

 **PERSONAL VEHICLES: As the name implies, these are owned by you, can be driven anytime, and more than likely used for a night at the town.**

 **ESCAPE VEHICLES: These are more than likely owned by you, but can be owned by someone else. ESCAPE VEHICLES transport you to and take you away from the heist, but can be destroyed by police as you attempt to escape...Better hope you have a good driver.**

I closed the screen and looked at the garage. There was only a van, some tools, and a drill.

"I have a long way to go..."

I walk away from the garage and towards the statue. I placed the stack of lien on the scale and waited. After a couple of seconds, a trapdoor opened up leading to a secret basement.

I went down the stairs and looked at what was now my central command for planning crimes. To my left was a laptop near a couple of servers. To my right was a makeshift security system. If I looked forward I could see a vault that was open and empty.

"Alright...What now?" As I finished my sentence my phone rang again and I answered it.

"Took your sweet ass time, but now you're finally there," Bain said with a rather bored tone.

"This place ain't much, but with a little time, lien, and elbow grease I can transform this place into something great," I replied as I walked around.

"I like the way you think. Kinda reminds me of myself back in the day...Anyway, when you're ready to begin, head over to the laptop and we'll start."

He hung up again, and I wandered towards an area that don't remember in the game. The area had four workbenches-one surrounded by bullet casings; the second had armor plating around it along with some Kevlar; the third one had weapon kits and weapon mods and parts; and the last one had all sorts of things such as medical supplies and some other stuff.

 **Welcome to the workbench area. Here you can make all the things you would ever need while committing a robbery. Let's give you a quick rundown:**

 **First, you have your ammo workbench. Here you can construct ammo that may be illegal or hard to acquire by regular means.**

 **Ammo can be made by using gunpowder or dust. However, because this world doesn't have gunpowder, you'll have to make it yourself and certain types of dust can only be acquired through permits or by stealing it. You can also mix dust with other types of dust. However, it's highly advised that you don't; sometimes the reaction can be rather explosive.**

 **The second workbench is an armor workbench. Here you can repair or create armor. Creating and repairing armor is essential if you want survive a shootout with a bunch of police or huntsmen/huntresses. Armor can be created be almost any type of metal. Some metals are better for protection than others.**

 **The third workbench is a weapon workbench. Here you can build, modify, repair, or do general upkeep on your weapon. It's advised you clean and check you weapon for broken, damaged, or worn parts after every heist. You wouldn't want your gun to jam during a heist.**

 **The last workbench is an equipment workbench. Here you can upgrade you drills/saws, make sentry guns (provided you have the right skills), medical bags, first-aid kits, ammo bags, trip-mines, ECM, and all sorts of goodies.**

"Alright, that's interesting...Hmm, seems there's a lot of scrap metal along with some armor plating and Kevlar...I wonder..."

I walked over to the workbench and a menu came up. It had five types of armor: very light, light, medium, heavy, and very heavy armor. I looked at each tab and the only type of armor I could make was a very light vest. There were other types of very light armor, but it said that it requires more research and materials. I checked the other tabs and they said the same thing.

Approximately two hours later, I had very lightweight ballistic vest.

 **POOR QUALITY LIGHTWEIGHT BALLISTIC VEST: This vest provides questionable protection against dust and gunpowder rounds; however, when shit hits the fan, you'll be glad you brought this thing along.**

 **Durability 50/50**

 **Thanks to a certain action, the skill [ARMOR CRAFTING] has been created!**

 **[Your ARMOR CRAFTING went from level 0 to level 1!]**

 **ARMOR CRAFTING**

 **DESCRIPTION: Armor typical worn by soldiers or warriors to protect their body in battle. However, in your case, it's used to protect you in a robbery against the police. Armor can be made up of almost anything, such as leather and steel. The more you improve this skill, the higher quality Armor you can make.**

I closed the notification and looked at the other workbenches. I decided I would mess with them later and moved onto a different room. I walked out of the room and towards a room filled with dusty blueprints and board.

 **Welcome to the planning room. This is where you plan your heists, hire crew members, split the pay, assign roles, buy assets, and equip your crew with weapons and armor. Heists require a startup fee, but your first heist will be covered by Bain.**

 **When planning please keep the following in mind:**

 **A heist's difficulty is shown in skulls. The more skulls there are, the harder it is, and the more likely a team of huntsman/huntress are to be sent after you and your crew.**

 **Some heists attract more attention than others. The more attention you have, the heavier the response is to your robbery, so after you commit a major robbery lay low for a while.**

"So, basically in a since GTA V heist planning...cool"

 **[Recalling memories has increased your INT by 1!]**

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" I yelled, hoping that whatever god was listening would stop giving me these free INT points.

I closed the screen and walked to a different room that had three old beers, an ammo bag, and targets that should be replaced. Like clockwork, another screen came up in front of me.

 **Welcome to the shooting Range...or what's left of it.**

 **Here you can try out any weapon you have and raise up your skill with them.**

 **Would you like to practice shooting?**

 **[Yes] [No]**

Since I had nothing better to do, I hit yes option and grabbed my AMCAR. A couple of targets rose up and they were covered in holes and some duct-tape.

"Talk about low budget...Another thing I have to fix"

I used the observation skill on the target.

 **FIXED CARDBOARD TARGET**

 **Level: 4**

 **HP:10/500**

"Wow, this cardboard target has higher level and higher HP than me...FUCK YOU, CARDBOARD TARGET!"

I shot one round into the target and it lost all its health and split in half.

"Yeah, fuck you, cardboard target!" Realizing how sad that sounded, I left the room and, as you can guess, I got more freaking notifications.

 **Thanks to a certain action you have created the skill [SHOOTING]!**

 **Your [SHOOTING] skill went from level 0 to level 1!**

 **DESCRIPTION: This skill affects damage and accuracy of all Guns.**

 **Thanks to a certain action you have created the skill [RAGE]!**

 **Your [RAGE] skill went from level 0 to level 1!**

 **DESCRIPTION: [Active] You're pissed that something won't die or stay dead. For every level of RAGE you have, your damage increase by 2%, but at the cost of 2% accuracy.**

I left the shooting range and went to my vault. It was rather cold, empty, and sad to look at. As I looked around the empty vault, another notification popped up.

 **Welcome to your vault! Here you can store any loot you rob from corporations. For the most part, lien will be stored here, but if you find anything worth keeping, it will be stored here.**

As I figured, it was going to be quick and simple. I gave it one more quick glance and thought of all the lien that would be in here. I chuckled and moved on to the last room; however instead of being met with the usual doors from the game, I was met with a completely new room…again.

Instead of the room where you can practice opening doors, the room had tables and tools to perform autopsies. Basically, it was a laboratory that had seen better days.

Welcome to your laboratory! Here you can research anything from bodies to armor. You will pick apart your enemies, then eventually use their weapons and armor as your own and strike fear into the citizens of Remnant. Research takes time, but in the end, it will be worth it.

I nodded my head and left what was left of the laboratory. The final thing was the laptop at the beginning of the area. It was your run of the mill laptop, except it was connected to a bunch of servers. Just like the others rooms and items, a notification popped up along with looked like side notes.

 **We're almost done touring the safe-house! Before we let you access the laptop, here are some final notes:**

 **It's advised to recruit multiple crew members because, unlike you, their wounds take longer to heal and require rest. Fun fact: so do you, but we'll get to that on a later day.**

 **As the police forces come at your crew harder, stress will build up between them, and if gets too much, they will snap. In order to avoid that, occasionally take your crew for a night on the town to release stress or maybe share a couple of beers. It's all up to you just try to keep your crew in line.**

 **In order to complete your research, someone has to be in the laboratory. Meaning you have to be in the laboratory or you to "persuade" someone to work in the laboratory.**

 **Currently, that's all the notes we have, but we'll also discuss your body a bit later on.**

 _What do they mean discuss my body"?_ I thought to myself as I opened up to laptop to a screen that had one icon in the middle. It read " ."

I clicked on and a small notification popped up.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" it read, and it had a "yes" or "no" option.

I clicked "yes" and, yet again, another notification popped up.

"Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?" it read and, once again, had a "yes" or "no" option.

Once again, I clicked "yes" and, once again, another notification came up. At this point, I was starting to get annoyed with it.

"Final warning: Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into? There's no going back after this."

I clicked "yes" for the third time when the screen went black. I raised my brow as nothing happened for a couple of seconds, but soon the screen turned blue and a black box showed up. It was asking for a name, and as I was about to type something, my phone received a text message. I got my phone out and looked at it. It didn't show a number, but if I had to guess, it was Bain.

"Type in a name that everyone in the underworld can call you," it read. Of course, I already had a name that I wouldn't mind people knowing me as. In the black box, I typed "Rabbit."

The box disappeared and the screen turned black again. I waited for a few minutes and the screen turned blue again, except this time it had a map of Vale divided into sectors. One sector was the docks, another was marked downtown and so on. All of them had some sort of contract available; however, a message appeared on the screen. The subject read, "Your First Job."

 **Welcome to Crime. Net, RABBIT.**

 **You can choose which contracts you want to do; however, this contract I'm sending you is a mandatory before I allow you to do anything else. I'll send you some files along with potential crew members from which you can choose. Most heists require a fee, but consider this an investment of new talent.**

 **-Bain**

I closed the message and the laptop. I climbed up the steps, went to my "room", laid down on the bed, then closed my eyes.

 **Quest: Welcome to Remnant, Part 1 of 2**

 **Objectives Completed:**

 **[x] Answer the phone**

 **[x] Use at least three items in the safe house.**

 **[x] Activate the secret trapdoor**

 **[x] Sleep**

 **Optional objectives:**

 **[x] Interact all possible items in safe house**

 **[x] Build an item**

 **Rewards:**

 **300 EXP**

 **150 Lien**

 **Weapon mod (1)**

 **Rewards for completing bonus objectives:**

 **Bonus 150 EXP!**

 **Bonus 50 Lien!**

 **Level increased by 1!**

 **You are now Level 2!**

 **You have earned 1 Stat point!**

 **You have the earned the title [THE ROOKIE]!**

 **DESCRIPTION: With this title, you gain a 5% intake of EXP and Reputation Points!**

 **((And that, my loyal readers, is a wrap. Now, I've got a very important question: Should I attend Beacon? I've been debating that part, so I've decided to ask you guys what you think. Leave in the reviews or PM me. Rabbit out!))**


	3. An odd encounter

I'm in my dreams. I'm rolling around in money naked. It feels nice going all over my nude body and the smell of the silk money was pleasing to me. When suddenly it paper cuts me and I'm brought back to the real world on the floor holding my money maker. I'm squinting my eyes open, trying to adjust to the morning light coming through blinds that are barely held together by duct tape, wondering when in the hell I could afford duct tape. Through my hazy vision, I can see a Smurf hovering over my Samsung saying that Bain was calling. I slowly crawl over to my phone holding my back, feeling like a porcupine was shoved into my back. I sit up against my shitty wall and hear the crunch of a cockroach. I managed to pick up my phone and then slide my finger over the screen and answer with groggy voice, "Yes, mother, I'll be at the breakfast table in a minute. Make sure that my eggs don't get cold."

I hear him laugh along with the sounds of a keyboard being typed on. My phone vibrated, and I raised my brow. There was a white bar that read "Uploading file 1 of 10."

"When the files finish uploading, take a look at them. They contain everything you need to know about your first heist. I'll send a grunt in two days. When he arrives, you'd better be ready." He hung up and I was left with the dial tone. I set down my phone and leaned my head against the wall. After a while, I stood up and looked at my phone to see how many files were downloaded.

"2 of 10. ETA one hour."

I hit my head against the wall and let out a small sigh. What the hell was I going to do for an hour? I didn't have much money or any friends to hang out with...well, any friends in _Remnant_. Well, I guess I was going to wander around the area for a bit. I brought up my menu and clicked on "status."

 **Name: Alex Mason**

 **Level: 2**

 **Reputation: 0**

 **Title: The Rookie (Increases XP and Reputation points gained)**

 **HP: 150/150**

 **Armor: 0/0**

 **Aura: 0/0**

 **AR: 2/min**

 **Stamina: 105/105**

 **SR: 2/min**

 **STR: 7**

 **PER: 9**

 **END: 7**

 **CHA: 7**

 **INT: 14**

 **AGI: 8**

 **LCK: 8**

 **Stat: 1**

 **Skill Points: 0**

 **EXP: 200/300**

 **Reputation Points: 0/3,000**

 **Lien: 200**

 **Condition: Normal.**

I had two hundred lien. I could do something with that, such as buy cheap groceries. Wait...Do I even have to eat anymore? I know I can eat to regain HP and all, but was eating necessary to live anymore? The game said it would discuss my body later or I would find out eventually in a couple of days when my body starts to eat itself.

Deciding it was probably a better idea not to find out the rather painful way, I got up from my bed and stretched out, hearing my back pop like Rice Krispies cereal in milk. I made my way to the front of the dry cleaners and headed towards the door. As I opened the door and was about to take a step outside, a notification sprang up in my face. With the number of notifications I was receiving, I was ready to reenact the video game _Hatred_. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down before I did something idiotic, like shoot up an orphanage or curb stomp a puppy. I looked at the notification that was right up in my face–seriously, have these things ever heard of something called _personal space_?!

 **[WARNING!]**

 **You are now leaving the safe-house. You can now take damage!**

 **Would you like to equip a vest and check your inventory before leaving?**

 **[Yes] [No]**

I clicked on "yes" and saw my inventory screen come up; this time it had a small number on the top right of the screen. The items, for some reason, now showed their stats, such as damage and durability.

'Hmm...Does that mean more shit will get unlocked the further I progress in the "game?"' I pondered to myself as I looked in my inventory

 **Inventory: Weight: 57/190**

 **Black T-Shirt: [500/500] [equipped]**

 **Grey Hoodie: [500/500] [equipped]**

 **Black Pants: [500/500] [equipped]**

 **Black Running Shoes: [500/500] [equipped]**

 **Hockey Heat Mask: [100/100] [unequipped]**

 **Light Ballistic Vest: [200/200] [unequipped]**

 **Poor Quality Light Weight Ballistic Vest: [80/80] [unequipped]**

 **Frag Grenades: (3) [Damage - 900]**

 **Medical Bag: [2 uses] [Restores Bleed outs and HP]**

 **Ammo Bag: [400% Capacity] [Replenishes ammo reserves]**

 **Trip Mines: [Damage - 900]**

 **Chimano 88 Pistol: [2000/2000] [Damage - 35]**

 **AM CAR Rifle: [2500/2500] [Damage - 36]**

 **Locomotive 12G Shotgun: [2200/2200] [Damage - 58]**

 **Brass Knuckles: [1500/1500] [Damage - 30]**

 **Syringe: (3) [Restores HP when downed]**

 **Samsung Galaxy: [Can make untraceable calls]**

I tapped on tapped on the Poor Quality Lightweight Ballistic Vest and felt myself get a bit heavier. I then tapped on the Chicano 88 and felt something on my left. Looking down at it, I saw a black leather holster with the small pistol in it. I grabbed it and felt it in my hand. It felt rather light and, for some reason, felt right in my hands despite me never holding a gun in my past life. I put it back in the holster and walked out of the safe house as a red screen with giant bold letters flashed in my face.

" **[Leaving safe-house! You may now take damage!]** " it read before I swatted it out of the way like an annoying fly. I took a few steps before everything started to glitch out and turned hazy. I held my head and ended up vomiting what looked like a really bloody creamy chicken soup, or maybe it looked like a really bloody mushroom soup. Honestly, I didn't really care because I had the urge to vomit again and I did. However, soon I saw a pair of boots covered in my bloody creamy vomit followed by a feminine voice with a hint of annoyance–well, annoyed is putting it lightly. She sounded like she was ready to tear off my manhood with a rusty knife.

I held up one finger, telling her to wait a moment as I ended up vomiting another round of creamy—no, scratch that, this time it was gooey, bloody vomit and a lot thicker with clumps of blood…...sorta like a jelly except for the fact that they were nickle size clumps wrapped with mucus . The woman near me let out a small grunt of disgust before speaking up. "Hey, kid, you alright?"

Still looking at the ground, I caught a small peak of her shoes. They were heels and the voice sounded very familiar to me.

'Please don't let it be who I think it is...Just caught me a break here...'

I thought and pleaded to whatever god existed in this universe. Turns out I was probably in my own thoughts for a while because next thing I know, she's shaking me. "Kid! Kid!" she yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts to look at her as she was propping me up.

'Fuck me...' I was looking at a roughly six-foot tall (probably due to the heels) woman with fair skin, short dark-brown hair with wavy locks that were dyed gradient on one side of her face, and of course, sunglasses.

I was looking at a woman who could kick my ass multiple ways without breaking a sweat. It was the one and only Coco Adel, and I just vomited on her boots. Great first impressions, am I right?

"Uhhhh..." was the only thing that came out of my mouth as my mind tried to process the situation in which I currently found myself. She slightly tilted her sunglasses, revealing her dark brown eyes. I can't tell what was worrying me more, her stare or her level.

 **Coco Adel**

 **Level: 50**

 **HP: 3,000/3,000**

 **Aura: 1,000/1,000**

 **Armor: 0/0**

As you can probably guess, I'm internally panicking, and the only reason I wasn't showing that I was scared out of my mind was thanks to the Gamer Body perk. Sometimes it's the little things you have to be thankful for. Of course, there still was the whole thing with me vomiting on her heels and still not answering her.

"You vomited on my favorite boots. What are you going to do about it?"

Of course, she wanted me to do something about her boots—should have seen that coming from a mile. I had two options at this point. Option one was buying her a new pair of boots, but I get the feeling they weren't cheap. With option one quickly thrown out the window, option two was to clean her boots and buy her lunch...Here's hoping that she takes option two because otherwise, I'm shit out of luck.

"So, how about I clean your boots and then buy you lunch?"

She slightly tilted her sunglasses and looked at me as if she was picking me apart. She put her shades back on and responded to my suggestion. "Yes, to cleaning my boots, but no to lunch. After all, a girl has to have standards," she said, motioning towards my current clothing.

'Ouch...That actually kind of hurt...Bitch.' I simply shrugged, motioned for her to follow, and began walking back to the dry cleaner's door. Thinking about it now, it was kind of sad that I haven't taken more than a small handful of steps outside of the dry cleaners before getting sick.

I held open the door for and she stepped inside. She gave the place a quick scan then looked at me with a small hint of disgust. "You work here or something?" she asks as she kept looking around the cleaners.

I turned to her and nodded "Yep! And I also live here as well...Sorry, the place is a dump. I just got off the airship yesterday and haven't had the time to fix the place up. Anyways, follow me to the back so I can clean your boots off and you can be on your merry way." As I walked towards the back room, I received four notifications:

 **[Welcome back to the safe house! Stamina has regenerated!]**

 **[New relationship formed! Coco Adel and you are now acquaintances!]**

 **[Your CHA has increased by one!]**

 **[Your Charisma is now high enough to convince people to go on dates with you!]**

I'm not sure how I should feel about that last one...Wait. Was this thing telling me that asking someone if you could buy them lunch was considered asking someone on a date? Man, fuck that. It's way too early in my new life for that, and I'm not even sure what the law is on the age of consent—before you ask it, more for _her_ sake than mine! Besides, I'm on the other side of the law, so it would be extremely awkward if we dated and then she found out that I was robbing banks for a living. Then again, I do age, as far as I know, and can't rob banks forever, but that's years down the road.

Damn, I should really stop getting lost in my thoughts because I was standing in the doorway that leads to the back and Coco was impatiently tapping her foot, waiting for me to stop blocking the doorway. She must have patience, and I really hope that the blood doesn't dry up; otherwise, things will get more complicated for me.

"You know, it's rude to keep a girl waiting, and if the blood doesn't come off...Well, let's hope that it does for your sake," she said as her foot tapping grew slower and slower, signaling that she was losing her patience with me.

I nervously chuckled and started to walk again through the small hallway that leads to the living quarters. It's then that I realize that the trap door was still wide open, and she would see it, and my career as a criminal would be over before it even started. However, as we walked into the living part, the trap door was closed and the small stack of lien was gone from the statue. My phone vibrated and took it out of my pocket.

'Remember, I'm always watching. Be glad I am. – B'

I lightly chuckled, causing her to cock an eyebrow at me, or at least I assumed she did because her sunglasses and hair blocked some of her face. Anyways, I went to the sink, turned on the hot water, then waited for it to turn lukewarm before getting a bowl out of the cupboard. Surprisingly, I had dishes and such, so that was something that I didn't need to buy, which saves me some lien. I filled the bowl with lukewarm water and then looked around the kitchen area for two clean rags and some soap. I seriously need to check more thoroughly; otherwise, I'm going to end up spending more lien than I should be. Man, saying that out-loud is going to take some time getting used to; I'm used to asking for a couple of dollars or bucks back on Earth...Man, I'm alone right now...I need to fix that, but right now I have a task to finish.

I poured some soap into the water and splashed it around enough to make suds appear. I walked over to her and currently, she was sitting on the leather couch with her scroll out, most likely texting someone. As I was looking at her, I realized that there was something different about her HUD. Next to her name were five stars and currently, there was half a star filled in.

'That's interesting, to say the least...Guess that's how I tell my current relationship.' I cleared my throat to get her attention before sitting on the blue couch. She looked up before quickly typing something then putting her scroll away into her back pocket. I pointed my index finger at her boots and pat on the table with my left hand because, for some reason, I was still holding the bowl full of suds in my right hand with the clean rags hanging off my arm.

She gave me an intense stare for a couple of minutes and I simply responded with a wink and a slight click of my tongue. She gave me an annoyed grunt and took off her boots and placed them on the table in between us.

 **[Thanks to light flirting with someone that's too good for you, you're CHA has increased by two!]**

'I'm not that awkward!...Am I?...Fuck you, game! Telling me that she's too good for me—that's some serious horse shit, and you know it! …And I'm yelling at something that doesn't physically exist, that's sad...'

 **[Quite sad. Now stop your bitching and get back to the task at hand.]**

'Jeez...This thing is an ass...but, yeah, I need to clean the boots before the blood dries.'

I placed the bowl of suds and the rags on the table. I grabbed one of the rags and scooped up some suds and only suds. After that, I grabbed one of the boots and used the rag with the suds to gently rub the stained areas, taking extra care not to spread the blood. We sat in silence with the boom box, still playing "I Will Give You My All."

"I will give you my all pretty baby. I'll come whenever you call for me, lady, yeah."

After a couple minutes of cleaning the boot and doing a quick inspection of it, I grabbed the other rag and dried off the boot and gave it an extra shine. I placed the boot down on the table and then realized she was watching me the whole time I was cleaning her boot. I gave her a small wave before picking up the second boot, adding more suds to the rag and repeating the process.

I finished with the boot and placed it on the table and saw that she was still watching me. I found it a little odd and raised my brow at her. "Something wrong, miss?"

We sat in silence for a couple of seconds before she spoke to me. "Where are your parents?"

"My, my, I've known you for roughly—" I checked my phone and saw that there was still half an hour left on the file. I looked back at her to finish my thought "—For roughly half an hour and you already want to marry me...We haven't had a first date or a first kiss. Hell, I didn't even get you a ring to make it official," I said in a joking and slightly flirtatious tone.

 **[Look at you go! Your CHA has increased by 1!]**

She rolled her eyes at my pitiful attempts at flirting with her. "Where are your parents?" she said seriously, leaving no room for me to joke around.

'Time to lie through my teeth and hope for the best' I thought to myself as my mind made a more or less believable lie. "Hell, if I know. All I know is that a couple of days ago woke up in my room with my parents in my room with all my belongings in a duffle bag and a one-way ticket straight to Vale. Basically, they said they had enough of my shit and something to do with me not trying hard enough in school. They got in contact with a family friend who owns this place and basically said that, aside from this, I'm on my own."

[ **Checking CHA score... Lie has passed!]**

 **Plus 55 XP [ The perk The Rookie has been calculated to achieve maximum XP]**

She gave me a look of surprise and a look of disgust. I get the feeling that it wasn't aimed at me though and probably at my fake parents. I have parents alright, just not in this world.

I felt my phone vibrate and saw that the files have finished downloading. I looked at her. "I believe our business is concluded, and if you would please exit the building, I'm afraid I have business to take care of right now."

She slightly nodded and put her boots on before standing up and going to the front. I followed her and held open the front for as she exited the area. She stood out in the street and looked at me. "What's your name, kid?"

I simply looked at her and extended my hand out to her. "Alex Mason at your service, miss. And, who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

Coco shook my hand with a bone-shattering grip and gives me a small smile. "Coco Adel... You have an interesting name."

"I'm one of a kind, Miss Adel, but as I said earlier, I have some business to attend to." I let go of her hand and shut then locked the door. I flipped the sign to show the dry cleaners was closed. I watched her walk away and after she disappeared from my view, I made my way to the back. The trap-door was opening up and I went downstairs. I flipped open the laptop and connected my phone to it. Some audio files were extracted along with a couple of maps and pictures.

"It's time to get my PAYDAY."

 **((That's a wrap! I deeply apologize for the long wait, but I hope it was worth the wait!**

 **So, next chapter I'm having a small Q &A. PM me any questions you have or leave it as a review! And, don't worry, as we speak, I'm typing up the next chapter and will hopefully have it uploaded within the next couple of weeks.**

 **Rabbit out!))**


	4. First time for everything

So here I was… Staring at this board with all sorts of blueprints and stuff like that. Really, I had no idea what the fuck I was doing or how I was going to commit the robbery. Okay, before I get ahead of myself, let me give you the rundown on what the hell I was going to robbing.

Going off the files and stuff I was given, I'm robbing one hundred thousand lien that a small branch of The Schnee Trustee was holding until it could be moved sometime at the end of the week, and it's currently Tuesday. Not entirely sure what month or year it is, but that's not my main concern (for now).

I mean, the bright side was all digital currency and stored on a hard drive that was in safety deposit box number 50. Did I mention it was also all being hidden from the government, or the fact it's blood money?… Probably should have said that in first place.

I'm not entirely sure on the last bit. Bain didn't include much else aside from that, and I'm not gonna question it, nor do I really want to because I'm stealing it.

Everything else aside from the main plan was already in order.

I looked to the top right of the board that had the equipment for the job.

 **Leader: Alex Mason (me)**

 **AMCAR rifle (1)**

 **Locomotive 12G shotgun (1)**

 **Chimano 88 pistol (1)**

 **ballistic vest (1)**

 **Medical bag (1)**

 **Flash drive**

 **Handheld drill (1)**

 **Hockey heat mask (1)**

 **Crew member #1: Mr. F**

 **GSPS 12G shotgun (1)**

 **AP slugs (30)**

 **Ballistic Vest (1)**

 **Hockey heat mask (1)**

 **Ammo Bag (2)**

As you can see my new coworker wasn't fooling around and was packing some serious heat for a "small" job. Then again, I'm a little wet behind the ears when it comes to this sort of thing, so having someone with a bit more firepower is appreciated.

Moving on to the expected police response… It's laughable to say the least. To the bottom right was the expected response from the police: it seems people have become too dependent on huntsmen and huntresses. That said, police have become underfunded and underequipped to deal with the current crimes. I wonder how they'll feel after the ass-kicking I'll give them.

 **Difficulty: Normal**

 **Huntsmen/Huntress response: Depending on the situation**

 **Police response: First responders and SWAT**

 **First Responders Equipment:**

 **.32 dust revolvers**

 **9mm dust pistols**

 **Tier One ballistic vests**

 **Note from Bain: With little funding, their weapons are second-hand and are likely to malfunction. Their vests are their only new equipment; however, they can't stop anything.**

 **SWAT equipment:**

 **9mm pistols**

 **MP5 submachine guns**

 **Tier Two ballistic vests**

 **Notes from Bain: Slightly better trained and slightly better equipment than regular police. However, they also suffer from lack of funding and have second-hand weapons.**

Guess I'm gonna end up slaughtering police officers left and right, but I get the feeling after this they may get better funding and equipment. I might be doing them a favor really. Okay, so that covers some of the basics and whatnot. Now for the actual plan that I'm trying to form.

I get the feeling if I had something to drink, this would be a lot easier. Maybe after this I'll buy some ginger ale or something like that to celebrate my first robbery… Maybe. Who knows. Anyways, I'm getting off task, so let's get to it.

The bank is a rather small one: it's in a store plaza and measures roughly 1,900 square feet–nothing to write home about. So, this brings up all sorts of problems and complications. The main one is civilians and how crowded the place could potentially. The good thing? Well, said plaza is near the road, and I have a nearly endless supply of hostages. Granted, I can always fight my way through the police, and I know for a fact I have the firepower, but I'm pretty certain that slaughtering an entire department is going to bring some serious heat.

Police? Sure, I can take them on given by their lack of, well… Everything. Hunters? I'm fucked. There's also the fact I've never killed anyone or fired a firearm. However, I get the feeling that the Gamer ability is going to take care of that… Hopefully… I really want that ginger ale…

Why couldn't I just be a farmer or something like that? You know what I mean? Why couldn't I just be dropped off on a plot of land, or some dead relative leave me the deed to their land? Then again, a Gamer story about a farmer on Remnant doesn't sound very interesting… Or does it? Fuck it. In a different timeline, that might have happened to me or I would do what every other gamer has done: gone to Beacon, met all the main characters, and done all sorts of things. Me? Nah, I'm different. Instead of that, I was given the skills to go a fuck shit up and get rich.

That's another thing. Not many (if at all) gamer stories have ever touched up on the subject on what it would be like if the gamer was on the other side of the law. Maybe I'm putting way too much thought into it… I should get to the task on hand.

So, what did I come up with so far?

Well, it's a really straightforward plan:

 **Step one: Rush into the bank, get everyone down, and shootout the cameras.**

 **Step two: Collect all the phones, jewelry, and so on from the civilians.**

 **Step three: Connect the flash drive to the main computer and have Bain hack into the system, opening up the vault.**

 **Step four: Trash the servers, getting rid of any footage the cameras make have caught.**

 **Step five: Drill open the safety deposit box and collect the hard drive.**

 **Step six: Get the fuck out.**

The plan needs to be tweaked along with some other stuff, but this is what I had for the time being. Right now, the blueprints had a few markings, such as where we would go through (front door obviously), where the vault was (to the left of the bank teller desk), and last but certainly not least where manager's office was.

What's so important about it, you ask? Well, in this particular bank, this controlled the vault. Every day the vault opens around 8:00 am and closes at 4:50 pm, ten minutes before the bank does. However due to computer and programming difficulties, the vault was closed all this week, which is actually a lie, but I digress.

So, I more or less had a rough idea on what I was doing. I could probably interrogate the manager and have them open the vault; more than likely, they were weak minded and could be easily "persuaded." And if not… Well, I'm not above killing a few civilians.

Even if Bain yells at me and deducts payment from me, getting the hard drive is what is important, and I'll get it, regardless of the cost.

You know what? Maybe after this I'll just stop and live on a farm or something… Nah, fuck that shit.

After being satisfied, I left the planning room and did stuff.

 **TIME SKIP!**

 **2 DAYS LATER**

What have I done for the past two days? Shoot at empty soda cans I picked up from the street.

Sad? Yes, but on the bright side, my shooting level went up four levels and is now level six.

Bad news? It's time to rob a bank, and the plan hasn't changed at all! We're so fucked.

Now I'm sitting on a used leather couch with a duffle bag next to my feet.

Bain had sent someone to drop this off for me. Inside was a suit and probably was a very expensive suit, given it was bullet resistant.

 **Two-Piece Suit:**

 **Your typical fancy suit. Good for formal parties, weddings, funerals, and even robbing a bank. Gotta look good while doing it, am I right?**

 **Offers 20 Armor once your Main Armor is gone.**

 **[Your observation skill went from 6 to 7]**

I let out a small sigh as a corn horn went off in the front of the cleaners.

I stepped out of the back room and went towards the front to see a van with the side door opened up.

'No going back' I thought to myself as I made my way towards the door and left the cleaners. As per, usual a notification was in my face.

 **No going back! Are you ready?**

Was I ready? Hell no, but I've come this far and know too much to go back and live normally. Even then, I wouldn't be sure I could since I really didn't have many skills or anything for that matter.

I took a deep breath and let it out before entering the van.

The notification went away and across from me was a dark man with the hockey heat mask and a black two-piece that was underneath a ballistic vest. He had the pump action shotgun in his lap, a few shotgun shells in some breast pocket, and an ammo bag next to his feet.

"On this heist, you're the boss. Give the order and I'll follow it," he stated coldly before tossing an earpiece to me. He sounded a bit of mix of German and Irish. Maybe, but (not to sound racist) he didn't exactly have the skin tone. What do I know?

More than likely, he was from Atlas. After all German and Ireland didn't exist in this world… Doesn't mean that the accents don't.

Anyways I geared up normally. What do I mean? I put on the gear in front of him and manually. No using the Gamer screen and whatnot. It would be difficult to explain to him. I pounded my chest and felt my knuckles hit against the Kevlar and the metal plating. As the van drove to the bank, I explained to him the plan (or rather, the poor excuse for one).

As I finished, he didn't say anything for a few brief moments, and when he did–well, he gently put it that it sucked. "I can see why he sent me to assist you with this… It's easy to see that you're new to this sort of thing… How old are you again?"

"Sixteen, my friend, and call me Rabbit… 'Boss' doesn't sit well with me," I simply stated as I pulled back the bolt on the rifle. Oddly enough, it felt natural to me… Maybe it's because of the Gamer ability.

Mr. F let out a small whistle followed by a light chuckle. "Wow… A young man who hasn't felt the warmth of a woman and could possibly be training or be in school with my daughter is leading me in a bank robbery… I must say I'm a little surprised and impressed. May I ask why you choose this life?"

That was actually a good question and one I haven't put much thought into. Sure, I was told I could rob banks, but I wasn't necessarily being forced to do it. I could have easily done what the other gamers before having done and gone to Beacon… But that's boring, no? Besides what's so good about following the herd? Other gamers have done nothing but go to Beacon, help the good guys, get the girl, and kill evil. Me? Why not say 'fuck all of that and get rich or die trying'?

Besides, who says I can't fuck with the bad guys while also fucking with the good guys. Huh, you know something? "Good guys" and "bad guys"… those are just fucking labels and nothing else. It's all a matter of perspective and whoever wins the war. As time will tell you, winners get to write history, but that's a topic for another day I suppose. I have a very bad habit of spacing out and going into deep thought since Mr. F cleared his throat, which brought me out of my current thought.

"You don't have to answer right away or ever if you don't want to."

I lightly shook my head and looked at him through my mask. "It's not that… It's… Well, it's just I haven't given it that much thought. Really, it's my own greed and sense of adventure that's driving me… or childhood fantasy… "

He blinks at me a couple of times before letting out a loud laugh. "Kid, you're something else, and I respect that, but don't get me or yourself killed. My advice is to get out and enjoy life. You're young after all, and besides, don't you have parents?"

I spat on the van floor and started to speak in a pissed off tone, "Those assholes? Kicked me out the house and gave me a one-way flight to Vale. Said they were sending me to my uncle's cleaners and that they never wanted to see me again. Turns out my uncle is dead, but he didn't leave me empty handed… How do you think I got in touch with him?"

He seemed to understand who I referring to (no shit) and seemed more or less satisfied with my answer. Hell, maybe he even understood what I felt.

 **[Remember, tell yourself a lie and eventually you'll start believing it.]**

Seems the game likes to tell me things I already know.

A silence came between the two of us and it remained that way for the rest of the ride to the bank. Weird thing is that I never noticed that my HUD changed. Instead of my health and stuff, it changed to have two small portraits with our names and such next to them. Mine was the biggest and then his was next to mine.

 **[Sorry about that. Guess it slipped my mind that your HUD changes when you have a team with you… Whoops.]**

Fucking hell… Wonder what else it's forgetting to tell me about.

 **[I swear this was the only thing I forgot to tell you about.** ]

Am I the only gamer who has this sort of interaction? Like, damn, this is a little odd and creepy, but fuck it. I think it's time to get rich since the van stopped moving.

Time to get rich… No going back… Right now, I'm just a man and his mask… I'm Rabbit… I'm not robbing the people; I'm robbing the government and Schnee family… Let's rock… " I banged my fist against the wall of the van and the side door opened. I quickly got out and Mr. F was closely following me into the bank.

Barely any civilians… I can feel my heart beating, but it quickly slowed down… Thank you.

Gamer body…

 **Few moments earlier**

Meet five year-old Blue. Son of Mr. and Mrs. Miller, he's the youngest of three and currently in the bank with his mother as she was cashing her check. She told him that if he behaved, he would get ice cream as a treat for being a well-behaved little boy.

They stood in line as they waited for their turn. Three people were ahead of them and that meant three people that were blocking his tasty treat that he was looking forward to.

He nearly peed himself when he heard a something that sounded like thunder go off in the bank. He heard a man yell at his mother as they held a weird object and pointed at them to get on the ground.

His mother quickly went down and took poor Blue down with her. She covered him with her body and quietly sobbed as she told him to be brave.

Blue wouldn't understand what exactly happened until he was much older.

 **My POV**

We rushed into the bank and Mr. F fired off his shotgun into a camera. I yelled for everyone to get on the ground as I pointed my rifle to a woman and her child.

Poor kid. After this, he might have nightmares and have to do therapy–maybe even take all sorts of medication–but that wasn't my problem. I was on the clock and had a limited amount of time before the police showed up. I knew for a fact that the gunshot didn't go unnoticed.

Dust rounds let out a sound that reminds me of those little fireworks you throw on the ground. You know the ones, right? The ones that let out a small pop and are fun to throw at your friends or to scare little kids or younger siblings.

Fun times… Simpler times… A time when I was innocent… How things changed.

More shots rang out as Mr. F fired at the two reaming cameras. As for me, I went to every person in the bank and collected their phones (scrolls in this case), wallets, jewelry, and all that good stuff. Once that was done, I dumped the scrolls into a trash can, removed the five-gallon water bottle from the water cooler and poured its contents into the trash can filled with useless scrolls.

Steps one and two were completed. Step three: connect the flash drive to the main computer and let Bain do his magic.

I made my way to the door of the manager's office. Maybe I could convince him to open up the vault and save us the trouble… Maybe I should just waste him… Regardless, I made a slight oversight… I completely forgot about him and he called the police. Rookie mistake. Live and learn I suppose.

"You guys have ninety seconds 'til the pigs show up! I managed to delay the call for a minute, but once the call reaches the police, they'll be here in thirty seconds. Chop, chop, guys!" Bain stated into our earpieces as I heard him typing on his keyboard.

"F, Keep the hostages in check! Make sure they don't do anything stupid," I commanded him as I lined up my rifle barrel to the door handle. A loud crack went off and the door swung open. Gunpowder sure is loud, and I guess these people never heard before since everyone except for me were covering their ears.

The manager was cowering behind his desk and looked ready to piss himself as I picked him up and slammed him to his chair. "Open the damn vault now!" I yelled at him as he looked ready to cry and beg for mercy.

"I can't! The system issues prevent me from opening it!" he explained as small tears started to form on his chunky face. I simply beat the shit out of him and even shoved a pen through his hand. He started to cry and wail out in pain.

"Forty seconds," I hear Bain state into my ear as I connected the flash drive into the manager's computer.

"Work your magic, Bain. F, how are the hostages?"

"All tied up with tape… You know, maybe next time we should bring cable ties? Would make things like this easier."

'Shit… I forgot about that… Wait, maybe I had some in my inventory… No… Too many people.'

Fuck it. As step three was being done, I should move onto step four.

As luck would have it, the servers were in the manager's office. I used the butt of my gun and smashed the servers to tiny pieces. Taking extra precautions, I unloaded an entire clip into what remained of the servers.

"The hack will be done in thirty seconds, but the pigs will be here soon enough. Dig in and get ready to hold them off! You've gotten this far; don't let me down!"

I simply nodded and looked at the manager who was slowly getting the pen out of his hand. I took my Chimano 88 pistol out of its holster and pressed it against his head. His eyes were wide and filled with tears and fear.

"Please, no! I'll do anything! Please don't kill me! I have a family and two beautiful children! I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING."

"I told you to open up the vault, and you didn't. I have no use for you," I coldly stated.

He was going to say something, but I never heard it as a loud boom sounded and a large hole was in the back of his head. The wall was splattered with blood and his body went limp. I felt a tightness in my chest and my throat became very dry all of sudden. I would have puked or even cried, but unfortunately–or fortunately, depending on your perspective–the Gamer's Body prevented that. Hell, it even got rid of the tightness and dryness.

Is this what it's like to be emotionless, how it's like to be able to kill without giving a fuck or having any repercussions? Was this gift–or curse–turning me into a monster, or was I turning myself into one?

Didn't have much time to think about since Bain took me out of my thoughts. "You okay, kid? I know it's heavy, taking a life, but you need to focus, okay? The police are here and right now it's do or die. If you get taken to jail, you'll get life behind bars. Take a few deep breaths and go on. The vault is opening right now."

Odd… He wasn't scolding me like he usually would in the game… Then again, in the life of a criminal, taking a civilian life wasn't uncommon.

I took a deep breath and took the flash drive off the computer before shutting the office door. Mr. F had the hostages all lying down on the floor with his shotgun pointed at them while making all sorts of threats.

I let out a small whistle and he looked at me. I threw him the small handheld drill that had a medium sized drill piece equipped.

"F, drill open the safety deposit box while I hold off the cops."

"Boss, wouldn't it be a better idea if I held them off? No offense, but I'm more experienced with this sort of thing," he bluntly stated as he continues to aim his shotgun at the hostages.

"None taken, but my rifle is more suited for medium to long ranges."

"We could always switch weapons, boss…"

"Just shut up and go drill open the box! "I angrily shouted at him as he was starting to slightly piss me off.

Giving me a slight nod, he went to the vault and started to look for the correct safety deposit box while I hid behind the clerk counter and steadied my AMCAR rifle. I slowed down my breathing and felt the trigger against my finger. There were about two or three police vehicles out there with about four officers; one had a partner while the others had none.

"Come out with your hands up! No one has to die today!"

I waited for one of them to show their fat little heads and eventually one did. All they showed was the top, but that's all I needed. I looked down the iron sights and steadied the rifle then gently squeezed the trigger. A loud crack followed by screaming from the hostages and police.

"Officer down! I repeat, officer down!" I heard one of the officers scream loudly. Foolishly they exposed themselves and I took another shot at them. I hit them square in the chest and watch them fall down onto the warm pavement, more than likely taking their final painful breaths as their fellow officers started to panic. SWAT team would be here any second and they would suffer the same fate. Maybe this will give the city a wakeup call it needed.

The two renaming officers grew a pair and fired their pitiful weapons at me. One missed while another hit me in the chest, causing me to slightly stumble back. A small pain came and went quickly. It seems the round did thirty damage–my armor was down to 170 out of 200. It seems the 9mm was the one to hit me. It's a shame the officer wouldn't get another chance as I quickly fired back at them. One of the officers took two shots to the chest and fell back. He was dying, that much was clear since he was screaming and crying for his dead mother.

There was one thing I never understood: did it matter what part of the body I hit them? More than likely, it did, and since the AMCAR rifle isn't the best, it would make sense I suppose. Then again, it probably applies to me as well. I think with my "game" more or less operates a bit more realistic. If I, or anyone else, got shot in the head or in the right place, it wouldn't matter how much health we had: take out the brain and you take out the rest of the person. Maybe they game needed to be reworked or something… Who knows… All that matters is the money I'll make… Yeah… I'll keep telling myself that.

The last remaining officer thankfully had enough smarts to hide behind his vehicle as I saw to vans pull up to the scene. It was the SWAT team, and I guess because of budget cuts, they had to make do with what they could. They had regular delivery vans and none of that bullet resistant vans the SWAT teams on Earth did. Really, all the vans are giant targets filled with enemies. I held down the trigger until I heard a click coming from the rifle.

One of the vans was filled with bullet holes and the back slightly opened to reveal a body falling out covered in holes. It seems the bastard got lucky and got a quick death since he had a huge hole in where his left eye used to be. Everyone else in the van was dying and slowly bleeding out. Their fellow officers couldn't do a damned thing unless they wanted to risk dying themselves. I could see the remaining officer from the first responders aiming down his revolver and attempting to shoot me.

I ejected the magazine and heard it hit the floor. I reached into my vest and pulled out a fresh one. I jammed it into my rifle and pulled back the bolt before taking aim. I was about to radio Mr. F, but he came out of the vault and carefully but quickly made his way to me.

"I've got the hard drive boss," he said excitedly.

I smiled behind my mask. "Hear that, Bain? Half the job is done. Now what?"

"Van will be there in thirty seconds. Clear the area of the remaining police. By the time backup shows up, they'll be long dead, and you'll be gone and rich."

I gave Mr. F a small nod and took another deep breath. "Ready?"

"When you are, boss."

Before I could move, two rounds hit my vest, sending me to the ground and giving me large amounts of pain. I heard Mr. F's shotgun go off along with a few yells of "Get on the ground!"

While we were occupied chatting with each other, the remaining officers took the chance to attack us and get into the bank. I could hear a small firefight going on the bank. The pain was now gone, and my armor was now down to 110 out of 200.

It got quiet… too quiet, and I wasn't sure who won. I got my answer soon enough as Mr. F gently tapped me with his foot. "Rabbit? You okay?"

"What do you think?" I stated as I got up.

Before he could respond to me the oh so lovable Bain spoke to us. "Guys the van is here! Hurry up and get out!"

True to his word, the van showed up and we sprinted out of the bank and got into the van. I could hear more sirens coming, but we would be long gone before they got here.

The van sped off and the hard part was done. I couldn't help but laugh loudly and realized that I crossed the line and couldn't turn back.

 **30 minutes later**

The driver was a professional and had their route planned out. Before we made it back to the safe house, we switched vehicles and a different person took the van we used and did who knows what with it.

I finally got a good look at Mr. F. He had green eyes, jet black hair, and a small patch of stubble forming. Guess he did the same thing to me and examined my face. We both made eye contact and then turned away from each other.

The ride to my safe house was quiet and I particularly enjoyed it. Nonetheless, once we reached the cleaners, I got out of the vehicle and grabbed my duffle bag. Mr. F rolled down his window. "The money will be wired to your account once Bain gets through the encryption. Pleasure working with you, my friend. If you need my assistance with any other job, have Bain contact me."

The vehicle left, and I went inside the cleaners.

The job hadn't taken as long as I thought it would. More than likely, it was late afternoon and I had all sorts of spare time to do whatever I pleased. I stood in the front section of the cleaners for a few moments only to interrupted by a notification.

 **Heist completed!**

 **Calculating experience points!**

 **The title the rookie has taken affect for maximum experience points and reputation!**

 **Eight kills = 400 Experience points**

 **Seven officer kills = 1,000 reputation points**

 **Civilian kills = minus 300 experience points**

 **Heist completion = 700 experience points and 3,000 reputation points**

 **[Your level went from 2 to level 3!]**

 **[Your level went from 3 to level 4!]**

 **[Your reputation went from 0 to 1!]**

 **[Your reputation went from 1 to 2!]**

It would seem killing the manager took a good portion from my experience points. What's done is done. I suppose.

 **[Two skill points are available to you!]**

 **[Two stat points available to use!]**

 **[After crew cuts and expenses, 43,245 lien are available to you!]**

 **[Crew cut and expenses report]**

 **{Bain's cut–10% = 10,000}**

 **{Mr. F's cut–50% = 45,000}**

 **{Civilian death cleanup–1% = 450}**

 **{ammunition cost–.9% = 405}**

 **{new vest cost–2% = 900}**

Well, at least cleaning up the civilian body wasn't as expensive as I thought it would be. Wonder what the 450 lien went to… Sure as hell wasn't going to a funeral… Unless they're dirt cheap here… Meh, not my concern.

[ **So, uhh… I forgot about something else… There's some people from upstairs and downstairs that want to see you… if you get what I mean.]**

What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I simply shrugged it off before heading towards the backroom and a light flicked on, revealing two people in suits. One was a female with a bright white suit. She had a nice hourglass figure very light blue eyes, dirty blonde hair–easy on the eyes, I might say. The second individual was a man in a black two-piece suit, pitch black eyes, and jet-black hair.

"About time you showed up you," the man said as I slowly processed what the fuck was going on.

"Yes, and it seems I've won our bet. Pay up." If I'm being honest, her voice was very soothing and made me wanted to fall asleep.

The man in the suit tossed her a weird object. "We should hurry up before you put him to sleep."

"Do I bore you, Mr. Mason? Terrible sorry if I do," she said a bit sadly and I shook my head.

"Not that… Well, it's just your voice is rather soothing that I want to fall asleep."

She softly chuckles, and the guy rolled his eyes. "Moving on to business. I assume that you know why we're here."

"Can't say that I do, and I would offer you two something to drink, but I'm afraid I haven't had time to stock up."

"That's quite alright. We'll be here for a few brief moments," he stated as checked his watch.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "What's so damn important, and who the bloody hell are you two?"

The woman gave me a sweet smile. "We help run the game."

"Oh, stop beating around the bush, lady. Look, kid, we're just here to correct a few errors and adjust a few things here and there," the man said, clearly annoyed with the female.

I once again raised my eyebrow at them, wondering what exactly they're talking about. "Correcting what exactly?"

"Just some simple stuff, such as your HUD and some other things you don't need to know about. Just hold still and we'll be done soon enough." Before I could object or say anything else, the lady from before shoved her fist into my chest and so did the guy.

"You could have… bought me… dinner… first," I managed to say before everything faded to black.

Sometime later

"Fucking hell! "I yelled as I jolted up and held my chest. My chest felt like it was on fire, and I had a hard time catching my breath. I then proceeded to vomit up some black tar and whatever was in my stomach if anything at all.

 **[Talk about rough. You feeling alright?]**

"Oh, fuck off, you piece of shit," I said to it before coughing up a storm and vomiting once again

[ **Talk about touchy. Anyways some things have been rebalanced, changed and whatnot]**

 **Everyone (yes, you as well) now only have somewhere in between 100 to 200 health, depending on body condition.**

 **The only things that can increase are Aura and Body Armor.**

 **Body armor take some of the brunt force, but not all of it. In other words, you can get hurt still, but only slightly**

 **Where and what you hit matters. You won't survive a headshot from a rifle or knife, but you can survive it (possibly) to the chest (if they don't hit important stuff).**

 **Some wounds will take longer to heal than others. For example, a bruise will take a few moments to heal, but a broken arm would take a few days. While you can heal faster compared to regular people, it will still take time instead of it being instant. This so you don't be a fucking idiot.**

 **The max level cap is 100 instead of 50. Stats can only go up to 25 and you get Stat points every two levels**

 **Police get a buff in equipment and training. Blame yourself for this.**

 **While you don't get hungry, thirsty, or tired as quickly as the rest of people, you still need to eat, drink, and sleep. There should be a meter on your new status menu.**

 **Small fixes.**

That's everything they did for now. I wonder if that's everything or if it's forgetting something again.

 **I swear that's everything.**

Yeah, whatever… Anyways, let's see if anything has changed.

I guess whatever; they were had the decency to tuck me into bed since I don't recall being in bed. I checked everything, and everything was the same. The only thing different is that I had a few messages on my Samsung from Bain and some other unknown numbers. I clicked on his message and read it.

 **Message one:**

[ _When you get a chance look at your laptop. I have a job for you that might interest you. Granted, some other people have heard about your recent job and are looking to hire you as well._

 _\- Bain]_

 **Message two:**

[ _Bain gave me your number. Said that the current hit in the Schnee Trustee Bank was you and I'm looking for new talent. Call the scroll number (555-020-4303) if you need some work. My client always has something to be done._

 _\- Number unknown]_

 **Message three:**

 _[It's Mr. F. Seeing as we're not dead, behind bars, and 45,000 lein richer, I've decided to be on call if you ever need an extra crew member or some muscle–provided you make worth my time._

 _\- Number unknown]_

I let out a small yawn and tossed my phone to the side before going over to the scale and put enough weight to tip it down. The trap door opened, and I went downstairs to see what Bain had to offer me.

A couple of clicks and a few typed up things and I was looking at the message he sent me. It turns out I was also knocked out for an entire day.

 _[Message from: Bain_

 _Subject: Poker Night_

 _Hope you have a good poker face and can handle snobby rich people. This is more of a scouting job for something much further down the road, but you can always win a little extra money. A guy I know managed buy an invitation to Mr. Schnee's weekly poker game. Buy-in fee is ten thousand lein, but I've heard that the pot can go into the millions. With your recent job, I know you can pay the fee and if you're lucky enough make more money._

 _\- Bain]_

[ **Accept]**

 **[Decline]**

You know what? Fuck it I'm in. Besides, it's a little gambling and some poker. What's the worst thing that can happen? I clicked "accept" and got a response immediately.

 _[Your flight leaves in four hours and your ride will arrive in ten minutes. Don't worry, I got you a little something for the occasion]_

Well then… Guess it's poker night.


	5. Canceled and being revised

Hello!...so not what you're expecting...so if you didn't read the chapter title. Well, this story is being canceled and revised.

Now before you stick your pitchforks in unpleasant places hear me out.

Overall I'm not happy with this and with the way I've written this. Many inconstancies and plot holes, plus at the time I thought limiting myself to payday items and such was a good idea. Turns out it wasn't :

Now, what does this mean? Am I giving up on this fanfiction idea? Yes and No. While yes this particular story is gone the idea isn't. I'm reworking this idea and not limiting myself to payday weapons and items.

However! The idea of a Gamer being a criminal is something I'm clinging to! Because let's face it no one really writes about a Gamer being a "Villian" or something like that.

What am I doing instead? Well, it's very simple, I'm gonna use real weapons and learn the ins and outs of them along with their respective ammunition types. In other words, I'm gonna do my best to make semi-realistic or at least try to make the new idea stand-out from the rest.

When can you expect this? That is something I'm unsure of due to school starting in a week and some changes along with me being limited to my phone to write this new version, but my estimation is sometime before the year is over.

Do keep in mind this idea is more or less a work in progress and still being smoothed out and because of procrastination along with real-life obligations going very slow.

Please don't kill me ;-;

Yes, I'm aware you guys waited months for an update and got this instead, but I apologize, hope you understand and hopefully give the new version a chance when it comes out.

If you have any questions, comments, wish to scream at me, or whatever else you want please feel to pm me and I shall respond when I have a moment.


End file.
